Why Aren't You Here My Love
by sesshomarulova7
Summary: This is about how the flock gets seperated and how Max and Fang have to get together again. FAX CONTENTS! And this is about Iggy and Nudge too. NIGGY CONTENT!
1. No Not my love!

"NO!" I screamed as Anne Walker shot something that looked like a liquid needle into my chest. _I_ had messed up, _I_ had given up on my flock, and _I_, Max, was being retired. I knew that I would never see the flock again, that whatever happened to them, I couldn't help.

Jeb came in with Ari close behind him. "Ari?" I asked him. "Yeah, sorry Max, they saved me from my expiration date so now I'm with them. They're kind of like my guardian angels."

I was fuming with angry venom and managed to say, "Oh yeah! 'Cuz guardian angels are evil and crazy now", without biting someone's head off.

Jeb sighed and looked me in the eyes. "Sweetheart, you are all going to different Itex companies all around the world. Don't worry, I'll try to stay in this one with you though."

I stared at him in shock. Take me away from my flock was the worst idea I have ever heard anyone say. It was even crazier than that one time Fang, the flock, and I went to that stupid football game.

_Fang_…

Somehow, I wasn't going to let them take me away from Fang. "Not Fang! Please don't take me away from Fang! You can't do that!" I screamed at all the whitecoats. I didn't want Fang and I to be separated again.

_No, I won't let that happen again! I can't be away from him! I need him with me. . ._

Then, I don't know why, but I started screaming and crying for Fang while they locked me in a big crate.

"FANG!!!!!!NO!!!!YOU CAN'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM!" I started shrieking to the lunatics.

There was a slamming sound, and the scientists brought my flock out. Oh, no. The flock had heard me screaming and crying.

Angel's eyes were huge and she sent me a thought, but it didn't get through, because one of the whitecoats hit her. Hard. No, no, no! They were hitting _my_ baby! I was filled with rage at how they were treating her. When I get out of this idiotic crate, I was going to kill those freaking whitecoats.

Then, I saw Fang looking at me. He was…_crying_. Tears streaked down his face. I held out my hand through the crate at him. Fang mouthed something to me, but then the truck that had me on it roared to life and took me away. "NO!" I shouted again while crying.

Fang kicked the whitecoat that held his chain, and he ran to the truck while yelling, "Max! We'll be together! I love you!"

They put the rest of the flock in other cars, all except Gazzy, as far as I could see. 'No, I don't want this to end…Fang…please come back…', I thought. I started crying and didn't stop until the van reached an end. I was still crying when they brought me out and put me in this white room.

There was one window, but it was made of rubber so I couldn't bust out through it.

When I looked up at the stars, I saw Fang's face and, of course, started balling like a baby this time. Not regular crying, like when your mom yells at you and you think she hates you, but like your world just came crashing down. And for me, my world came crashing down four hours ago, when I was taken away from my flock…and Fang.

I lay down and fell asleep thinking of all the times Fang and I kissed, and were together…life's not fair, and I finally understood something. I have no life without Fang, because Fang is my life.

________________________________________________________________________

No. That's impossible. Max did not just start crying and screaming over Fang. Did she? I watched in horror as Max was taken from the flock, and then, rough hands grabbed me and pushed me in a big crate.

I saw Iggy getting pushed into another crate and called out to him. "Iggy! Please don't let them take me!" I called out to him.

Iggy stopped and, even though he couldn't see, replied by saying, "Nudge? Wait! I have to tell you that I-I…Love you…"

Oh! Wonderful! I was getting taken away from everything that I loved, and now I had one more thing to be regretful to now! "Iggy! I promise that when we get out of this, I'll come get you and we'll be together forever!" I shrieked at him before the stupid Flyboys put me in that idiotic crate again.

"IGGY!" I screamed one more time before I was taken away forever from the people I loved the most.

________________________________________________________________________

I looked outside as the whitecoats put the Flock in different crates. Rolling my eyes, I went out there to retrieve the littlest boy who had been left behind. "Your going to stay with me little boy", I told the weeping eight year old.

He looked up at me and glared. "Why are you doing this? Well, I have something to tell you! We are all going to get out of this and when we do, you'll be one of the first one's we kill you…you…BITCH!" He yelled at me.

I shook my head at his language. Is this what Max taught these little kids. Geez, now I see why there all messed up.

"On ze contrary! You vill be ze one zat never gets out, you little punk kid. And ve vill do tests on ze older kids. Vell, tests on zeir minds!" ter Borcht called out from where he sat.

I picked up the littlest kid and put him in a dog crate.

________________________________________________________________________

"Uhhh", I said to myself as I thought, or at least tried to think. This was killing me so much. The people had been running tests on me for three years.

"We got it!" I heard one of the scientists yell happily from where they sat.

I heard another scientist coming and so I sat on the floor. He came to me and I looked up at him. "What do you want now?" I asked him in a bored tone. "Ummm, can you maybe out this in your body…were not allowed to touch you…"

I blinked up at him. "Touch me?" I repeated as he gave me a bottle. "What the-", I almost screamed. He gave me a bottle of…umm…you know how to get pregnant without a guy right? Well, that's what he gave me. For those of you who don't know. It's, ummm, I mean… s****…yeah…


	2. Oh My God, Free For One?

I stared at the bottle in disbelief. "No!" I yelled at them. I wasn't going to get pregnant for them with somebody I didn't know. I mean, come on! I liked the tests better. Pregnancy wasn't for me. I was only seventeen and still pissed at them for stealing _my_ flock. So there! I sat back on the ground and called out to them, "You give me my flock back and I'll give you a avian baby, okay?"

Just then, ter Bortch came in, with two kids behind him. One of them was about twelve and she looked exactly like ter Bortch, who , I was guessing, was her father. The other one had some qualities of her dad, but you could barely tell. She looked about sixteen and she had hip length black hair. "You vill haf a child vith dis person!" He said to me in a strict voice.

I stared at him hard and then said to him, "I vant to know who's it is, jack wad!" If he thought he was going to get me to have a baby with someone I hadn't ever met, he was either on crack, or a sexist pig. I giggled at the thought.

Ter Bortch scowled at me and then replied by saying, "Fine, I vill tell you who's it is, Max. It is one of your flock as you call it. Now, do dat now!" With that he ushered the girls out of the room, and the Flyboys came in with my dog crate.

As soon as I was in my crate, I thought about who's it was. They knew I wouldn't do that if it wasn't someone I was comfortable with. I was comfortable with the Gasman, Iggy, and Fang. But, the Gasman, I thought of as a brother, not a, you know…dad. Same with Iggy. But, Fang was different.

I opened the cap and looked at it. If it was Fang's I would have done that right away. But, it might not be. I put the cap back on and put it down on the ground. No. I wasn't going to do that. Never. Then I thought about how I loved Fang so much. But, what if it wasn't Fang's. Uhhhh…I'll just wait for Fang.

________________________________________________________________________

If I had a nickel for every time I cried at this institute, I would have only one nickel. Ever since the flock and I had been separated three years ago, I felt like my soul was ripped apart by those idiotic whitecoats. I missed Max, Fang, The Gasman, Angel, Total, and Iggy, but I missed Iggy the most.

I thought of the last time I saw him and smiled. We had told each other that we loved each other. I hoped that he hadn't forgot about that. If he did, I was going for the Gasman then. I laughed at the thought, and knew that Iggy hadn't forgotten about me. None of the flock had forgotten about each other, I could just feel it.

"This one is called Nudge, or at least that's what Batchedler told us. It is-", But the stupid whitecoat never finished his sentence, because Nudge interrupted him.

"Excuse, _moi_! I am not an 'it'! I am a girl! Thank you very much", Nudge spat at him. Both of the whitecoats looked at each other and then walked out of the room, leaving Nudge alone, yet again. She looked at the clock on the wall. They were coming in about five minutes.

_So_, Nudge thought to herself, _I have five minutes to think about the flock yet again. . ._

She thought of mostly Iggy in those minutes, before she heard the door open.

_Here we go, yet again. . ._

But instead of a whitecoat, a girl with long black hair came in. She dropped down to Nudge's dog crate, and, amazingly, opened the latch. "Hurry, go before my dad comes in here", She said as I nodded and took off through the gate. I saw a window and launched myself at it. _BOOM!_ I was free again. For the first time in three years, I unfurled my wings and they caught the air immediately. The sun was beating down on me and I felt awesome. I laughed and flew higher in the sky. This was _awesome_!

Now, I knew I had to get the flock…starting with Iggy of course.

________________________________________________________________________

"You vill do dat right now, because I am a idiotic, lunatic, gay baby dat likes to kiss Jeb!" Gazzy shouted at the scientists. Some of the whitecoats turned around to try and find ter Bortch talking or something like that. Gazzy smiled as he did another imitation of ter Bortch. "I vill kill you and then dat vould be ze end of gay marriage…vait! It vouldn't because I'm still here!"

Gazzy always did this to them. It was the only fun he got in this stupid place. He sighed gently and pushed thoughts of the flock into his mind again. It wasn't fair that they were separated. He'd guessed that everyone looked different know. But Gazzy wasn't sure.

All he knew was that the flock would never be together again. He sighed and wished he was really smart and tough three years ago. He would've been able to kick a lot of butt back then, when he had a heart.

"Okay, we should see his reaction, so ter Bortch wants him at that party. Get him on that bus right away. Oh! Jeb, help him. And don't be stupid and let him go okay?" One whitecoat muttered to another one and Jeb. Jeb came over to Gazzy's cage and smiled. Gazzy returned his smile with a sneer.

_How's that for nice? I think it's perfect!, _Gazzy thought as he laughed in his cage by himself.

Both of the whitecoats picked his cage up and put him in a van. Oh, god. Not another van. Gazzy sat there and wondered what they were going to do with him. Right now, all he wanted to do was make them believe ter Bortch was there again. And he snickered at the thought of them stopping and running the van off a cliff. Yeah, that would be funny!

As he looked out the window though, he thought he saw Nudge flying by, but when he looked again, there was nothing there.

_I should go to sleep before I start hallucinating again_, Gazzy thought and curled up. He was asleep before he knew it.


	3. Not going to listen!

"I said you vere suppose to take zat! Vhy aren't you listening to me you stupid ugly mutant freak zing!" Ter Bortch shouted at me. I waved him off and he started fuming again. Finally, I was done with him. So, I screamed back at him. "You think I'm ugly!? Maybe you should look in the mirror you freaking idiot!" I mean, seriously! He thinks he can shout at me, Maximum Ride? No. Can I yell at him? Yes, if I wanted to get shocked by my stupid collar. What did I look like? Total?

One of the whitecoats came in and calmed ter Bortch. Then, he came over to me and grabbed the bottle. I would have snapped his neck in half when he came to get the bottle, but I didn't want to get shocked twice in one day. So, instead, I sat there, in my cage, and thought of my future. I was probably going to be retired anytime soon anyway.

A different whitecoat came in and stopped in front of my cage. I looked up at him and he actually talked to me, for once. "You are going to the party and you are going to see some old friends, okay number…592?" He asked me in such a bored tone that I had to reply sarcastically.

So, I replied by saying, "Yes of course, lunatic number…1000!" And then I did an army salute. The guy looked at me, smiled, and then walked out of there. He left me feeling confused. What did they mean by 'old friends'? Where they talking about Ella or something?

Then, they picked my crate up and literally _threw_ me in the van. My crate landed on its side and I sat there. Doing nothing felt normal for me. Usually my days at the institute were: eat (most of the time, but sometimes not), experiment time, run away from Flyboys, sleep, do nothing, yell at people, and finally, sleep again. I always loved my mental mind planner! It always came through for me, even when times are bad!

There was a crunching sound and I realized we were in the cemetery. I looked over to the east and saw Ari's grave. I missed Ari as much as I missed Fang, but I would never admit it.

There was a sudden _BOOM!_ from the side of the van, and I heard people screaming. The two whitecoats sitting in the front ran out and the backdoor of the van opened. I braced myself for the grabbing and the throwing they did to my crate _while_ I was _in the crate_ the one day an earthquake hit. But, that didn't happen. Instead, my cage unlatched and there stood someone I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Oh. My. God…", I gasped at me 'old friend', "And I thought vampires where the only ones that came back from dirt naps…" There stood someone I thought I lost three years ago.

When I was about to utter my old friends name. Two whitecoats grabbed me and threw me against the van wall, knocking me out.

________________________________________________________________________

Iggy sat at the back of this car. He hated not knowing anything, but he hated not feeling Nudge even more. It was killing him. Nudge used to give Iggy joy in his life. His need for something exciting was killing him. He hated not touching her beautiful face structures, or her curly, soft hair, and even more, Iggy hated not touching her hand or hip. Her beauty was far more interesting than all the other girls. Unlike them, Nudge could care less if she

went to the prom in a beautiful dress or in a baggy tee-shirt.

Now, Iggy felt as if his heart had been ripped out by these whitecoats, because he missed her so much. Suddenly, there was a snapping sound behind the car, too little to be picked up by human ears, but just right for Iggy's high tech ears. Then, just like that. Light poured into his eyes. "W-w-w-w-w-wha t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-he-", Iggy stuttered as he blinked into the grayness of the car. Iggy stared in disbelief as he saw pictures of the flock staring at him.

There was Nudge. Standing right in front of him. Her eyes looked so full of excitement that Iggy pulled the photo down and put it close to his heart. _I want to savour this moment. . ._, Iggy thought for about three seconds, then his eyes went black again. He could still feel the picture, so that means that he wasn't blind for about thirty seconds.

"Oh. My…", Iggy said to himself. What was that? He thought he was always blind. But just right now, he hadn't been blind. Iggy didn't understand so he put his head in his knees.

________________________________________________________________________

I was flinging again. I couldn't believe it. Thanks to someone I hadn't even met yet. She did look awfully familiar though.

But, whatever. I needed to focus on getting Iggy out of that car. I tried to see where the car was going, and this time, they actually were going somewhere. To a huge place, too. It looked like a castle. I wasn't sure though.

THREE MINUTES LATER (STILL NUDGE)

I flew all the way to the castle and then went in. They didn't have that good of security. Maybe they planned on me rescuing Iggy.

I went in and saw…another crate there. It had a number on it, so when the whitecoats went and left the crate alone, I went down to see it.

"Nudge? Oh. My. God…I'm hallucinating aren't I?" Four people said at once. I looked around and saw Iggy, Gazzy, Max, Fang, and Angel. They didn't look a day older, but I was being stupid, of course.

"You guys! I haven't seen you in like forever! Are all of you okay?" I asked them. I turned and _WHACK!_ Then, I fell to the ground, but the last thing I saw, were the real flock staring at me in horror. And Iggy calling out to me…I love you…

________________________________________________________________________

"NO!" I screamed. No time for family reunions with Nudge internaling bleeding. I stood up but was shocked. I didn't care. I still ran even though the shocking hurt. I could see everyone in chairs as they stared at Nudge in horror.

Fang turned to me and yelled, "Max! Hurry! Get Nudge!"

I flew and suddenly, out of instinct, threw Nudge out the window. Her wings snapped open and she flew off. I was guessing it was a new power since she flew while unconscious.

Whitecoats shot me with some liquid, but I didn't care. As long as Nudge was safe, at least one of my flock, I didn't care what they did to me. I knew Nudge was smarter than that, she would come and bring the flock back together.

_I hope she does, I love you a lot Max. . ._, Angel pushed thoughts into my mind.

I smiled and as I was falling I sent one more message, _I love you, please tell everyone that. . .especially for Fang and you. . .I love you so much Angel, don't be afraid. Nudge will come for us, I promise._

I saw Angel close her eyes, smile, and turn to Fang. I was already on the floor, but I saw Fang…blow me a kiss. So, I started laughing and blew it back to him. He smiled and I fell unconscious.


	4. What You want a baby?

When I woke up, the flock was in my crate this time. I stared in disbelief, but of course, the first one who came up and hugged me was none other than Fang himself. Fang was crying but held on to me tight. He pulled back.

I stared at his change. "Everyone is different…But your still pretty…", He told me and made me smile. He then took my hand and put his arm around my back. His lips touched mine hard. I kissed him back, because I was still the leader no matter what.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. One of the whitecoats came over and started talking to me. "How about this, we will give you that one", he pointed at Fang, "And you two will make a baby. If you don't give us a baby within one year, we will put him back where he needs to be, in Canada."

I smirked at him and said, "No. How about this? You give me this one", I patted Fang, "AND the rest of _my _flock, and I'll give you _two_ babies." There was a slamming of a door, and ter Borcht came in. He smiled at me and shook his head yes.

"Fine, ve vill give you your little 'flock' and you give us two of ze mutant babies?" He asked me while grinning, showing all his white teeth.

I started laughing and his smile disappeared. "Vat is it? Vhy are you laughing at my proposal?" He asked, clearly taken off guard. I wiped away my happy tears and replied by saying, "I'm laughing because you think I'm stupid! I know what you will do when we think we're together again. You'll put us in separate cages just like last time. Now, if you swear that we all get a _room_ to share together, then I'll reconsider." I put my hands in my lap and smiled pleasantly up at him. He wasn't going to like my proposal. But, hey! I wasn't going to do that. Unless we were all together, ter Borcht could kiss my butt.

He scowled at me, and then suddenly he smiled and said, "Fine, ve vill svear. But you haf to give us two babies."

I shrugged and they put us in the back seat of a car. "You know we're just going to break out of the school, right?" I asked the flock. Fang looked at me with pleading eyes.

"What!?" I asked him. He looked hurt and afraid. And possibly angry with me. "Uhhh, can we still have some kids though?" He asked as he looked away form me. He was blushing while he asked me that.

My mouth hung open as I registered what he had just asked me. _Fang_ wanted to have _kids_ with _me_! Wow. Talk about surprising question. "Um, sure Fang…", I told him slowly. He looked up at me and his dark eyes softened. I smiled at him while thinking.

_I am soooooo going to regret this when I _do _get pregnant. Geez Fang._

"So…Who was the old friend you saw in the cemetery?" Gazzy asked me, while breaking the silence.

I turned, almost forgetting that the rest of the flock was here. I sighed and smiled for them. "I-it was…an Eraser…Sam…", I told the rest of them. All of their eyes widened out to look bug eyed.

I turned to hear Fang scowl his name and then say, "That weiner is still alive! Geez, why can't he just stay dead. I mean come on! He's a freaking annoying little butt hole!"

________________________________________________________________________

Waking up felt…well felt like crap. And you know the weirdest part though. I was _flying_ even though I wasn't fully awake. Had I been flying this whole time? Well, whatever! I still needed to get the flock together again.

I aimed myself for the building and saw a _huge_ van pulling away with a trailer at the end. It looked like a cage was being pulled on the trailer thing. I smiled as I recognized the flock. Then, as I was about to go down, the trailer stopped and stayed on the road, completely immobilized.

I was confused but still went down and looked at the cage more closely. The flock was in there! A smile spread across my face and my lips stretched out.

I flew down and landed on Max's side of the cage. From here I could see the cage better. It was filthy, like someone had used it to hold thirty pigs or something. And the cage was very rusty. I bet if I touched it, one of the little bars on it will fall off or turn to dust.

"Nudge? Is that you?" Iggy asked me and I touched him through the bars. He smiled and I felt my heart lift. "You guys! It's Nudge! Look!" He called to the others.

Max turned to me and when she saw who Iggy was talking about, she grinned really wide at me. "Nudge! I thought we lost you forever." She told me as we hugged through the rusted out cage. Fang and Gazzy nodded at me and I smiled back. But, Angel came over and kissed me on the cheek.

Iggy stood up and walked over to me. He bent his head, felt my new beautiful face with his gentle, long, beautiful fingers, smiled, and then kissed me on the lips. I felt a little off balance after that, but quickly regained it.

"Iggy…I haven't seen you in three long, painful years…I haven't had time to tell you this but you're the most amazing and beautiful guy I have ever met in my entire life. And I love you forever", I whispered to him while he listened closely.

"Zere she is! Get zat little black girl right zere. Zen, Max vill give us two babies!" Ter Bortch yelled at me. I gasped and tried to run, but erasers suddenly jumped on me and I couldn't breath.

The flock was yelling and screaming at me with worried faces. I tried to get up, but still couldn't breath properly.

I quickly fell unconscious.

The last thing I saw before that was Iggy staring, I mean staring, at me with his blue eyes. He hadn't had eyes since forever. Now, he could see me. I smiled at him and he tried to smile back.

Then, the whole world went black as I passed out.


	5. This Is So Wrong!

"Uhhhh…Iggy?" I asked the light that dawned on my eyes. There was a gasp as I saw the flock sigh with relief. I felt arms under me and was instantly awake. Iggy brought me closer and kissed me gently on the lips.

Fang and Max were looking at me with smiles of happiness. I looked around the cage and saw Angel and Gazzy talking to themselves. Angel looked up and gave me a…well, angelic smile.

I laughed weakly and put my head against Iggy's chest. Max laughed too and told me to get some rest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep listening to Iggy's heartbeat in my ears.

________________________________________________________________________

I sighed as Nudge fell asleep. Fang rubbed my back gently and whispered in my ear, "Come to the other side of the cage. I have something I want to tell you."

I nodded my head slowly and got up from where I sat. A little wobbly because of sitting for so long and because we where in a freaking _driving_ van, I made my way over to where Fang sat. The corner said thing was somewhat farther from the flock then I intended to go.

Fang moved closer to me and made his lips just centimeters from my face. His lips were about two centimeters from my face, about to kiss me, when he suddenly moved his head up to my forehead and kissed me there instead.

I frowned and looked at him with killing eyes. He smiled and abruptly kissed me on the lips. I moved my arms to his neck and he moved his arms to my hips. I smiled and he kissed me harder.

I opened my eyes and saw that Iggy had fallen asleep with Nudge still on his lap. I looked to where I had last seen Angel and Gazzy. Both were laying down sleeping. I could tell that they were sleeping from the way they breathed. They breathed slower than when they were awake.

Fang pushed me on the ground and I gasped at this slight action. He put himself on top of me and I almost punched him right in the face. His mouth touched mine and it took all of my strength to stop myself from killing him. I didn't want to do this right now. Not now.

But, he had won me over in just a couple of moves. I think we went all night, but I couldn't be sure.

________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up, I saw and felt Gazzy right next to me. I yawned and looked around at all the others in the cage. Nudge was still sleeping on Iggy. Iggy was still defensless against _his_ Nudge. Rolling my bright blue eyes I looked over at Max and Fang.

I almost screamed at the top of my lungs at what I saw. Fang and Max were…_naked!_

I knew that Max would be so embarrassed, so I got up and shook her, not looking at anything on her body.

"Max?" I asked in a whisper to Max. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Let's wake the others okay Angel?" She asked me. I shook my head no and she sat up. She was about to ask me why but I pushed my thought into her head.

_Max, get up, your naked with Fang…_

Max looked at herself and then jumped up to wake Fang from his peaceful dream. I turned away and thought, _I'm going to be an auntie!_

I smiled and turned to find them both dressed fully. Shoes and everything. Fang was blushing and looked away, while Max was looking at me with a thank you face.

There was a big boom. I turned and saw ter Borcht coming down the hallway. _He knows…_ I told myself and closed my eyes. Thinking about all the horrible things that were going to happen to us.


End file.
